Jar Jar Binks VS Waluigi
Description Two Skinny,annoying and cowardly Buttmonkeys face off who is the most annoying? Interlude Wiz: Star Wars and Mario both popular franchises are filled with awesome and loveable characters Boomstick: But these two Skinny Buttmonkeys are despised everywhere by the fans Jar Jar Binks the clumsy Gungan Wiz: And Waluigi Wario's younger brother and Luigi's rival Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out would win a Death Battle Jar Jar Binks Wiz: Oh boy let's hope our minds are intact after analysing this dude '''Boomstick: Jar Jar Binks Is definitely the most annoying Star Wars character ever and was born in 52bby to George Binks a Whaler and throughout his childhood proved to be a dumb idiot Wiz: Jar Jar's clumsiness was so bad George began to extremely frustrated with his son and annoyed with him but one day when his family was stranded on an island and needed him the most Jar Jar had the perfect opportunity to redeem himself right in front of him Boomstick: And he messed it up completely seeing his failure Jar Jar offered to go to find help by swimming to shore George agreed seeing it as the perfect opportunity to rid himself of his son forever agreed Jar Jar made it to shore and fled to Otoh Gunga the Gungan Capitals city Wiz: Jar Jar was rejected from all schools and jobs due to his clumsiness and after an accident Jar Jar was banished from Otoh Gunga forever forced to live above ground in the forest Boomstick: Didn't have any friends as a kid didn't have any friends in the city frowned upon by the fans I'm telling you Wiz Jar Jar's the Dan Hibiki of Star Wars ' Wiz: Jar Jar met up with Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Apprientice Obi-wan Kenobi and helped reconcile himself with the Gungans leading their army into battle against the Separatists and won '''Boomstick: Jar Jar would also be their to provide support through the Clone wars as a Senator and even helping out in the rebellion from behind the scences ' Wiz: But despite the fact that he actually was accomplished in life Jar Jar is still hated for many reasons his main reason is that he hasn't genuinely accomplished anything great during the series most of his feats have been through clumsiness 'Boomstick: I'm telling you Wiz this guy's more useless than Dan and that saying something ' Wiz: Jar Jar has a natural thing for having accidents and the fact that he has got himself tangled in many situations before and when he got of them he finds he's defeated a bunch of foes just by accident 'Boomstick: Like the time he was given a plasma ball to throw and the droids but he dropped it on a droid who was about to kill him by complete accident ' Wiz: The fact is that Jar Jar only survives situations because of pure luck not anything else 'Boomstick: Jar Jar is constantly making a fool of himself and seems to be waving his hands like some imaginary ventriloquist ' Wiz: Well some fans even speculate that Jar Jar is a Sith Lord trying to take over the Galaxy who uses his clumsiness to fool everyone into thinking he's just an idiot but this has never been proven '''Boomstick: Seriously Like the chances of that happening Wiz: The theory does actually make sense once you look at so it is possible that Jar Jar could be a Sith Lord Boomstick: Wiz Jar Jar is just way to clumsy to be evil his only weapon is his blaster which he rarely uses at all probably for the best I guess Wiz: But Jar Jar can only be so lucky and has ran into situations where he would have been killed if it wasn't for help from others and he is extremely stupid Boomstick: But as soon as that Happens Jar Jar can just flee a situation before it gets brutal and did actually manage to become a senator so he's not The worst character in all fiction he' just the worst Star Wars character Jar Jar Binks: Ohh, maxi big da Force. Well dat smells stinkowiff. Waluigi Wiz: Waluigi is the purple brother of Wario and the evil doppelgänger of Luigi. Boomstick: What the heck how come his brother's Really fat while Waluigi is as thin as a stick ! Wiz: I have no idea , Waluigi is the sidekick of Wario and will often help him in stealing treasure. Boomstick: Waluigi has many weapons and equipment, his most basic weapon is his Tennis Racket , which he bash opponents around with and the Bob-ombs which he uses to blow the hell out of enemies. Wiz: He also has the Big Bob-omb a massive more deadly variant of the Bob-ombs which deals a lot more damage to enemies, and spin himself around to create the Waluigi cyclone a mini tornado that greatly damage to all enemies sucked into it. Boomstick: Waluigi is also quite quick and has a great amount of leg strength as he was able to one shot Bowser with a single kick , you know the mutant turtle who constantly survives beatings from Mario , and Waluigi one shot him he must be powerful ! Wiz: He also has several techniques such as the swimming return, a technique which transforms all Waluigi's surroundings into a swimming pool and block certain projectiles and Waluigi time in which he temporarily takes over the universe he is in and turns bright purple. Boomstick: What the heck how can he even do that ?!! Wiz: We have no idea, also Waluigi can also throw the Whiskered egg plant a plant which causes all foes to suddenly throw up in the area , depleting their energy. Boomstick: Waluigi can also use a technique known as Wall - luigi a technique that summons purple vines to protect Waluigi while he summons a whip made of vines and smacks an opponent with it damaging them. Wiz: Waluigi can also stamp on opponent causing them to fall into a hole in ground and also survive a stadium sized explosion at point blank range and was only blackened, despite all this Waluigi is not invincible he is extremely proud and overconfident which can leave him open to attacks. Boomstick: Also he is pretty useless without his brother and needs his help to accomplish pretty much everything, leaving him vulnerable on his own, but Waluigi is still one deadly purple wearing stick Man ! Waluigi " Waluigi time ! " Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle In the Forest in Naboo Waluigi was alone getting tennis practice and was doing quite well suddenly he whacked a ball so hard it went flying off into the distance a crashing noise is heard then a scream Waluigi goes to investigate He then sees Jar Jar holding his head in pain and Waluigi starts laughing intensely Waluigi: Ha Ha you got hit by my tennis ball you giant Frog Ha H.. Jar Jar throws the tennis ball inside Waluigi's mouth who then spits it out Jar Jar: Yousa gonna pay for that Waluigi: Let's a go! Fight! Waluigi charges at Jar Jar who trips over a root and dodges Waluigi's blow with the tennis racket which hits the tree and bounces of it hitting Waluigi in the nose who stumbles back in pain Jar Jar gets back up and punches Waluigi Waluigi grabs a Hockey stick and wacks Jar Jar's face with it and laughes Jar Jar then tries to wrestle over the hockey stick with Waluigi but falls into a hole causing Waluigi to go flying hitting a tree headfirst Waluigi 's nose begins to bleed as he stands up pissed Waluigi: Me gonna pound you JarJar jumps out of the hole and grabs a stick then leaps at Waluigi and attempts to whack Waluigi with it but Waluigi kicks the stick shattering it and uppercuts Jar Jar who pulls out a blaster shooting Waluigi in the chest twice Waluigi screams in pain Jar Jar: Yousa the one in pain Mesa the one laughing now Waluigi: Yeeoww! take this Waluigi throws a Bob-omb at Jar Jar who blasts it with with the blaster bolt Waluigi then throws a second Bob-omb that Jar Jar dodges bouncing off a tree Waluigi Ducks before the Bob-omb explodes behind him Suddenly Jar Jar kicks Waluigi in the gut but Waluigi grabs his tennis racket and hits Jar Jar with it knocking out some of his teeth then throwing some more Bob-ombs at Jar Jar who tries to shoot them with with blaster but the trigger gets jammed Jar Jar pushes down harder on the trigger and suddenly the blaster goes berserk flying bolts in all directions The Blaster blots destroy all of the Bob-ombs and hit Waluigi in the leg Waluigi: Oww That's it !! Waluigi throws a Whiskered Egg-plant at Jar Jar who vomits everywhere and slips then falls to the ground Waluigi then leaps at Jar Jar and starts rapidly punching and kicking him in rage damaging Jar Jar then tossing Big Bob-ombs on top of Jar Jar and runs but it knocked back by the explosion Waluigi looks back and sees nothing more than a pile of ash and laughs K.O! Results Boomstick: Yes No more Jar Jar my sanity is restored Wiz: While Jar Jar's clumsiness allowed him to dodge all of Waluigi's blows and in turn hurt Waluigi he could only last so long against him Jar Jar was about to be killed by droids on Naboo when the Droids were deactivated in space by Anakin saving himself but in Death Battle Jar Jar didn't have any help so he was doomed against Waluigi Boomstick: And while Jar Jar's blaster gave Waluigi some serious abuse he wouldn't go down to it as he tanked a Stadium sized explosion to the face and was face leaving Jar Jar to be obliterated by his arsenal Looks like Jar Jar got Waluigi-owned Wiz: The Winner is Waluigi Advantages and Disadvantages Waluigi: Winner + Pretty much everything - Jar Jar's clumsiness was hard to counter Jar Jar Binks: Loser + His clumsiness allowed him to dodge Waluigi's blows - Pretty much everything Trivia * Special thanks to Shrek-it Ralph for making the Awesome Thumbnail for this battle How many stars would you rate this battle (Jar Jar Binks VS Waluigi)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Mario vs Star Wars themed Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles